


grow where you're planted

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Communication, Conflict Resolution, Episode: s06e12 The Pitch, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: David steps closer and holds out a hand. Patrick finally looks up at him, brown eyes wide and sad in the pale moonlight.He hesitates, and David sighs. “You know I’m not going to come down there and get grass stains on my outfit. My mom already made me kneel on the dirty motel floor today. Please?”Despite everything, Patrick lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he takes David’s hand.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	grow where you're planted

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else real emo after that episode?

David finds Patrick around the back of the motel, back pressed to the wall and arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His eyes are locked on the sky even as David approaches, scuffing the bottom of his shoes against the ground to make sure his footsteps are heard. 

He stops a few feet away, the lump that’s been in his throat since his dad, Stevie, and Roland got home thickening. 

This is how it always goes when they get in an argument. Patrick goes silent because despite being out of the closet for a while now, he’s still used to keeping his feelings caged up. David goes silent because  _ Patrick _ goes silent and he’s scared he’ll finally say the One Thing that unravels everything. 

That’s what always happened in his past relationships, if he can even call any of them that. He knew from the start of each one that he wasn’t enough and never would be, but he kept trying anyway, because above everything else he craved understanding. Acceptance. 

_ Love _ .

“I can’t go,” Patrick says, now looking down at his knees as he breaks the silence. “I know you really want to, but I can’t.”

Tears build in David’s eyes, but he nods, knowing his voice will fail him if he tries to speak. 

“You didn’t choose to come here. I know that. The move was traumatic for you, and you lost everything you knew, and if I were you I’d probably want to leave too. But I...I chose this place. I spent decades of my life letting other people choose for me, and when I decided to stop following that pattern, I turned down  _ this _ road into  _ this _ town. This is home for me, and I know that if I go to New York I’ll ruin it for you, because I’ll be miserable. So I can’t.”

Still nodding, David steps closer and holds out a hand. Patrick finally looks up at him, brown eyes wide and sad in the pale moonlight. 

He hesitates, and David sighs. “You know I’m not going to come down there and get grass stains on my outfit. My mom already made me kneel on the dirty motel floor today. Please?”

Despite everything, Patrick lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he takes David’s hand. 

David pulls him up and immediately slings his arms around his shoulders so he can’t turn away again. He fiddles with the hair at the nape of his neck for a moment, then takes a deep breath. 

“This might come as a surprise to you,” he says, “because it’s definitely a surprise to me, but...I don’t think I know how to live without my family right beside me anymore.” 

Patrick’s lips press together, suppressing a grin. “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

“What?”

“David, I saw how you were when you thought Alexis was leaving for the Galapagos. You were upset for days. It’s obvious how close you’ve gotten to your family, Alexis especially.” 

_ “He sees you, for all that you are.” _ David is still getting used to that. 

“Oh.”

“I don’t want to hold you back from anything, David. I hope you know that. I just need to be honest with you, because I can’t pretend to want to leave behind everything we’ve built here. This is where we met and fell in love. I can’t imagine being happy anywhere else. At least not right now.” 

David nods, biting his lip and looking away for a moment as he gathers his words. 

“Before we came here, they were always gone. Alexis was off on her dangerous stunts and my parents were partying or traveling the world and I was just...there. Left behind. And, um...I think, I’m afraid that if they go without me, things will go right back to how they were.”

“David,” Patrick says, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I haven’t known you or your family for the entire time you’ve been here, but I do know that you’ve all changed for the better. It doesn’t matter where you all end up, because no matter what that love isn’t going anywhere.”

David offers him a small smile, shaking his head, and says, “We.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter where  _ we _ end up. You’re part of the family, too”

Patrick’s gaze softens, and he leans in, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek. 

“We,” he repeats, pulling David in for a hug. His hands slide up David’s back, clutching at the soft fabric of his sweater, and the one thing David  _ does _ know is that he never wants to be away from this. 

“I want to go to New York,” David admits when they pull back, watching Patrick’s expression carefully, “but not without you. I never want to go anywhere without you.”

Patrick smiles, cheeks flushing, and David can’t imagine not waking up to that face every day for the rest of his life.

“Agreed.” 

So maybe it is that simple. David hopes it is.

He wants it to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr and twitter @patrickbrewcr if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
